${9 \div 0.6 = {?}}$
$ {9 \div 0.6 = 9 \div \dfrac{6}{10}} $ $ {\phantom{9 \div 0.6} = 9 \div \dfrac{3}{5}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {9 \div \dfrac{3}{5} = 9 \times \dfrac{5}{3}} $ $ {\phantom{9 \div \dfrac{3}{5}} = \dfrac{9 \times 5}{3}} $ $ {\phantom{9 \div \dfrac{3}{5}} = \dfrac{45}{3}} $ $ {\phantom{9 \div \dfrac{3}{5}} = 15} $